Do You Wanna Build A Snowwoman?
by Setkia
Summary: Elsa put her arms around the snowman and Olaf stared, confused. She picked up the snowman's arms and waved them around, making her voice slightly high pitched. "My name's Olafa and I like Olaf!" she said. "Hey, that's my name," Olaf said, smiling.


_Author's Note: I do not own **Frozen**. Please review! My friend told me that there has to be a** Frozen 2** in order to give Olaf a girlfriend named Olafa so if you liked this, thank her because she's the reason I wrote this. Mainly to humor her and the other reason is because I want to make up for the fact that there was no Olaf in my story** One Day's Difference.** And another thing is that there is a reference to my story **One Day's Difference.** Review, add to favorites, PM me if you have any requests. Try saying "Olaf and Olafa" ten times fast. I dare you. Seriously. It's hard. Try it._

* * *

Do You Wanna Build A Snowwoman?

**Elsa put her arms around the snowman and Olaf stared, confused. She picked up the snowman's arms and waved them around, making her voice slightly high pitched. "My name's Olafa and I like Olaf!" she said.**

**"Hey, that's my name," Olaf said, smiling.**

* * *

Olaf was a very happy snowman.

He lived in Arrandale where the weather was well controlled since Elsa learnt about thawing the snow and Ana and Kristoff were doing well, developing a slow and steady relationship after Ana had jumped into things with Hans a bit too fast. Of course, they got to know each other after they said their vows, but Kristoff didn't look ready to destroy the kingdom yet, so they looked like a very cute couple.

Sven and he had also developed a relationship of trust where Sven could have all the carrots he wanted if he didn't eat Olaf's nose and he could have all the snowflakes he wanted underneath Olaf's personal flurry if he made sure that when Elsa actually did make it snow, he wouldn't always be in Olaf's space.

So Olaf's life as a snowman who couldn't melt was good. With the exception of one thing.

Winter's end.

When winter ended, not everyone was an indestructible snowman like him and all his friends he had made would melt into the soil and he'd have to watch and wait until Elsa decided to make it snow again for them to return but they were never the same as the originals and soon, Olaf had too many friends and he couldn't remember all their names.

"Olaf," Elsa asked him one day as he was walking the streets of Arrandale with a flower in his branch, holding it up to his nose. He never got tired of the smell of violets. "I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" Olaf asked. Was winter coming early? Would he get to see his friends sooner than later? Did have a boyfriend who didn't want to kill the entire land? Oh, he loved surprises! They made him anxious and jittery and happy and-

"Olaf?"

"Yes," Olaf said, smiling brightly. "Lead me to the surprise!" he cried, skipping away.

"Olaf?" Elsa said, holding back a chuckle. The snowman turned to the Queen. "It's this way," she said, gesturing towards the inside of the castle. "Come on."

Olaf bounded all the way, following Elsa after asking her if he had to sit and wait a minute before he could enter and she had chuckled softly, telling him he was being ridiculous. When they entered the castle, Elsa brought him to the ballroom. It was the first time Olaf had ever seen the ballroom. Normally, the guards would shoo him away.

"_Wooooooooooow_," Olaf said, dumbfounded at the beauty of the ballroom. Was this the surprise? Unlimited access to the castle? Oh, what fun that would be! He was ready to thank Elsa when she told him to close his eyes.

He closed his eyes and began counting, ready to wait for a full minute. "One. Two. Three. Four."

He felt his body begin to slide and wondered what Elsa was doing. What if she was planning on taking away his flurry? "Fifteen. Sixteen," he said far more panicked now. He felt himself slide but he didn't feel any limbs missing. Strange. "Thirty." He didn't feel as scared anymore.

When he got to forty-three, Elsa told him to open his eyes.

In front of him, there was a snowman.

The snowman had a rounder face than he did and had a small carrot for a nose instead of a large one, reminding him of his temporary, little unicorn horn when he had first gotten his nose. It had a blueberries for its eyes instead of blackberries and the buttons on their chest were made of raspberries They were sort of short with slightly lighter branches for arms.

Elsa put her arms around the snowman and Olaf stared, confused. She picked up the snowman's arms and waved them around, making her voice slightly high pitched. "My name's Olafa and I like Olaf!" she said.

"Hey, that's my name," Olaf said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you Olafa," he stepped forward and Elsa backed away, the snowman springing to life.

"Hi," the snowman said and Olaf found its voice was higher than his. He had never heard a snowman speak this high before. "I'm Olafa," it repeated. "And I like Olaf."

Olaf turned to Elsa, smiling. "Thank you Elsa," he said brightly. "But . . . when will they leave? I mean, you aren't going to keep the ballroom like an ice rink forever, are you?"

"No," Elsa said, "but I am going to give Olafa her own personal flurry," Elsa smiled, her white teeth matching her white hair. Olaf really liked her. She was a good Queen.

"Really? I can keep this friend?" he asked when suddenly, he realized something. "_Her_?"

"Yes, _her_," Elsa said, smiling. "Olaf, Olafa is a snowwoman."

"Oh," Olaf said. He turned to Olafa. "That explains why she's very pretty."

If snowmen or snowwomen, could blush, Olafa would be bright red but as she was made of snow, her skin started to melt a little. Elsa placed Olafa's flurry over her head and smiled at Olaf. "Now you're not alone."

"I like Olafa," Olaf decided aloud. "She's nice."

"I'm glad you like her," Elsa told him. "Now I need to talk to our Ice Master before Sven eats all of Arrendale's carrots."

With that, Elsa got up and left the ballroom, giving Olaf one last smile before she left.

"So you're new, aren't you?" Olaf asked Olafa.

"Yes," she responded.

"Did I tell you about how I saved Arrandale from reason?"

"Isn't reason a good thing?" Olafa asked, confused.

"Not when it's from the Southern Isles," Olaf told her. "It started like this . . . "

After Olaf's story, Olafa was laughing like crazy and they were walking around Arrandale, branch in branch. "I'm so happy Elsa made you," Olaf told Olafa and Olafa's skin began to burn a little again.

"I'm glad too," she said.

"Ice Master!" Olaf called to Kristoff who was standing next to Ana, talking while leaning against his impressive sleigh with the cup holder. "Ice Master, can I ask you a question?"

Kristoff bent down to Olaf's level and nodded. "What is it buddy?"

"Can you ask Elsa if she can make snowchildren?"

The look on Kristoff's face was priceless. "Uh, sure," he said with a dry throat. Olaf walked off with his new friend while Kristoff stood dumbstruck.

"Aren't you gonna tell him that he shouldn't be considering that after only one day?" Ana teased.

"I could," Kristoff admitted. "But he's Olaf."

* * *

**Edited: June 18th 2014**


End file.
